This invention relates to an actuating mechanism for a guidance system which moves an implement hitch from side to side.
Various implement guidance systems are commercially available. These systems move the implement or the hitch from side to side to keep the implement accurately on the row for planting and cultivating. The purpose of these systems is to reduce crop damage, reduce operator fatigue, allow faster tractor operation, and closer, more precise cultivation. However, many of these systems have actuating mechanisms which interfere with use of the existing hitch quick coupler and move the implement further rearward. Many such systems have to be removed from the tractor when non-guided implements are attached to the hitch. Some such systems cannot be used unless an expensive special quick coupler is attached to the rear of the hitch. This adds a significant amount of weight behind the tractor thus degrading tractor stability and preventing full utilization of the tractor's hitch lift capacity. Many such systems also interfere with the normal operation of the PTO, hitch, or drawbar.